Curfew
by Andrearual
Summary: Patricia got home past curfew and is greeted with a sweet surprise from Eddie.


Victor was going to flip. Patricia ran quietly across campus to reach the house as soon as possible. She had fallen asleep in the library while studying for her French final examination and when she woke up it was already 9:55. The last thing she needed right now was a week's worth of detention, her study time was already cut short by Sibuna business and her homework had begun to pile up considerably. At the sight of Anubis House she began to think of excuses that would minimize her punishment. She hurried up the stone steps and pressed her ear against the door. Faint voices came from the other side.

"She's a bit under the wheather." Mara's voice sounded a bit nervous.

"And I think it might be contagious! We should quarantine her just to be safe." Leave it to Amber to make everything overly dramatic.

Victor's grunt was loud enough for Patricia to hear without smashing her ear on the door. "Very well, but If I find out she's off wandering it'll be both your heads!" And with that he stomped off to his study. Patricia sighed in relief and stood up. Just as she put her hand on the doorknob a voice came from the side of the house. It sounded like a hissing sound and she thought for a moment it was just the wind.

"Yacker!" Of course, Eddie would be snooping outside the house after curfew, living on the edge american rebel.

"What are you doing out here? It's already past ten." She walked towards him and saw he was only wearing his boxer shorts and a white tank top, not appropriate clothing for the chilly night. Unconsciously her eyes drifted downward towards the lump in his pants.

"Like what you see?" He said in that cocky voice of his accompanied by a suggestive eyebrow shrug. He stepped forward completely closing the distance between them and crashing his lips on hers fiercely. She greeted his advance with urgency and need. All the stress that has been pushing down on her was quickly melting away. She soon forgot about homework, school, Sibuna and even her surroundings as her hands explored Eddie's neck, arms and under his shirt. Never had she wanted anyone so much and in that moment she realized she was ready.

"Why don't we take this to your room? I don't fancy leaves tangled up in my hair." He simply nodded and led her to an open window near the back of the house.

"You first." He gestured to a large rock propped up against the wall. "And don't worry about Fabian, he's off visiting his uncle."

She stepped on the rock and stretched her hands towards the window. Her fingers barely grazed the frame. "Help me up?" His hands were grabbing tightly at her waist and a wave of excitement coursed through her body in anticipation for what was on its way. Before she knew it they were both in the room, snogging again on his messy bed.

He was on top of her trailing wet kisses down her neck. He hesitated when he reached the first button on her uniform shirt. "Well what are you waiting for? Is the big bad Eddie afraid of some girl boobies?" She teased lightly, her finger tracing circles on his still clothed chest.

"Just making sure you can handle this; don't want you complaining in the morning about being sore." He responded confidently.

"Oh cocky much. Talk is cheap, come here and show me." She pulled his head towards hers to resume their kissing as she slid his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Her hands grazed the contours of his chest and she was delightfully surprised at the musculature hidden under those Sick Puppies T-shirts. His fingers worked on the buttons of her own shirt as she kicked off her muddy shoes. Strong, warm hands slid down her waist and over her hips pulling down her skirt with them. He kneeled on the bed admiring her delicate curves, staring lustfully. "You're pretty hot, you know for a brit."

"You're not so bad yourself Captain America." She replied. She knelt and lunged towards him, both of them collapsing with her on top now. "You're taking too long."

"Patience is a virtue. Besides I want to remember this." She silenced him with another steamy kiss and his hands roamed to her back. He undid her bra and threw it with the rest of their clothing. Her breasts were now firmly against his chest begging for attention. With another trail of kisses on her neck he reached her nicely formed breasts, slowly kissing them. His tongue toyed with her nipple as she let out satisfied moans. The way he flicked them around in his warm mouth drove her wild and craving for more. As he moved towards the other one she decided to return the favor and lowered her hand into his boxers. Her fingers caressed his hard member from top to bottom inciting a deep groan from his lips.

The more she touched him the more impatient she grew. She yanked down his pants fully exposing his penis. It looked larger than it felt and that only made her want him more. She pulled down her own underpants and whispered in his ear "Enough of this, get inside me already."

"Maybe if you were a little bit nicer I would." They were both completely naked now and his body hovered over her, tempting her to jump at him, but she couldn't give him that satisfaction. She remained firmly planted on the bed crossing her arms across her chest. "What do you want me to do, beg? Think again."

"Of course not I could never ask for that, but a please would be nice."

"Fine. _Please_ Krueger, get inside me now." She managed to get out.

"My pleasure." And with those words he descended on top of her, penetrating her wet and warm insides. She let out a loud gasp that everyone in the house must've surely heard. Her hands gripped firmly the mattress under her as she pressed her head into the mattress. He slowly made his way inside her balling his fists around the bed sheets under his hands. They both bucked their hips in unison panting and groaning trying to melt deeper into each other. Their arms held on firmly onto each other as they both came making their heads spin and fall into a dizzy haze. Finally Eddie rolled off Patricia and plopped down beside her, heads behind his back. She laid on her side facing him, her hand propping up her head admiring his naked body, taking in every detail. His eyes drifted lazily towards her staring at her outline too, remembering every curve and how good they felt. She gave him a light peck on the lips and stood from the bed gathering her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going yacker?"

"To my room, can't have Victor or Vera finding out about this now can we?" She started dressing as he stood from the bed too. When he reached her, still completely naked, he put his finger under her chin and tipped her head up so he could kiss her again. "Sure you can't stay for round two?"

Her hormones swirled out of control at the sound of his husky voice against her lips. If she walked out that door all her troubles will come back to cloud her mind. When she was with Eddie everything else seemed to evaporate. But staying here would increase the chances of them getting caught. As his tongue danced inside her mouth she decided he was worth the risk and pulled him closer. She nibbled his ear lightly and whispered "I don't ever want to leave". He led her towards the bed again and whispered back "Then don't".


End file.
